The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of southern highbush blueberry plant botanically known as a Vaccinium corymbosum and herein referred to as ‘TH-948’, as herein described and illustrated.
The new blueberry plant variety ‘TH-948’ was selected in Griffin, Ga., in 2005. The new variety ‘TH-948’ ripens around early May in southern Georgia. The fruit of the new variety ‘TH-948’ have excellent berry size as well as good scar, color, firmness, and flavor. The new variety ‘TH-948’ has good plant vigor with an estimated chilling requirement of about 500-550 hours at or below 7° C.
Pedigree and history: ‘TH-948’ was selected in 2005 at the Georgia Experiment Station in Griffin, Ga., originating from a cross of ‘Camellia’×‘Reveille’ made by Dr. D. Scott NeSmith in 2002. The maternal parent, ‘Camellia’, is a UGA release (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,151). The paternal parent, ‘Reveille’, is a non-patented North Carolina released variety. The selection has been tested in asexually propagated (by vegetative cuttings) plantings at UGA Blueberry Research Farms in Alapaha and Griffin, Ga., since 2007.